pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal's Adventures Side Series/Episode 2-Chao Randomness
This is episode 2 of the side series. Characters Emmilie the Hedgehog and Natasha Fru the Hedgehog and Kit Aleena the Hedgehog Plot These are a few events after the events of Crystal's Chao Disaster. From Emmilie's point of view, as in what happened to her after she just seemingly vanished at the end. Events With Emmilie, as she was walking back... Emmilie: How am I gonna explain to my friends? They're just gonna not believe me. Natasha: Chao chao? Emmilie: You know I can't understand a thing you're saying? Ugh, we need a translator. Natasha: Chao. Then, Emmilie spotted a Chao in the distance. A green Hero Chao. Emmilie: Awwwww, so cuuute! I wanna hug it! (runs over) Natasha: Chaooooo.... (flies after her) Emmilie grabs the Chao and starts hugging it. Another hedgehog came over, orange-coloured. Emmilie: Oh, is this yours? Soorryyyy! I get kinda hyper when I see a Chao heh. Just wanna hug one whenever I see it. ???: Uh huh. Seriously, Emmilie, get a grip. Emmilie: Oh hi Fru! Sorry, didn't recognise you for a sec there. Kinda busy. Fru: Yeah, but, you could've been hugging everyone. We were all Chao before and I don't know why. Even myself. Somehow we're back to normal, but seriously, what did you do when that happened? Emmilie: (Thoughts) Ok, so he knows too... (Voice) I know about that. I was there with some others when it happened, and yeah, I did kinda hug someone that was a Chao yeah. Two of em. I was also there when they were reverting it. I came back as they, my friends, went home. Fru: Woah, so you know what happened exactly? That's pretty cool. Emmilie: Please, explaining it to the whole town's gonna be a pain. Fru: You can tell everyone later. Hey, I think someone wanted to see you before. She was kinda pretty. Emmilie: Compliments aside, who? There's alotta girls in this place. Fru: She's green. That's all I can say, and she's pretty. Natasha: Chao chao? Emmilie: I'll tend to her. Natasha then started playing with Kit, who both flew off. Fru: Ok, I'll be going then. Bye. Emmilie: Bye. After explaining everything she could... Aleena: So who were your friends? Emmilie: Oh, it's kinda fuzzy right now. I remember one was blue. Aleena: Blue? Emmilie: Yeah. Aleena: Oh I know who you mean. (smiles) I've met her too. Emmilie: She's cool you know. Aleena: Of course. Crystal always makes you remember her. Emmilie: Still, explaining it to the whole town's gonna be a problem. No one's gonna accept it at face glance. Aleena: My friends might. If they wanna know, can I tell them? Emmilie: Sure. Then some water landed on Aleena's head. Aleena: What was that? Fru: PRETTY!(jumps on Aleena) Aleena: Wlah! I'm all wet and now you're on top of me. Agh! Kit: Chao chao chao chao. Natasha: Chao chao chao. (halfeyelook) Emmilie: I know one thing. We seriously need a translator. The end. Category:Crystal's Adventures Side Series Episodes